Let's Sail a Longboat!
by Bragoslavia
Summary: Denmark wants to go viking, but Norway has othe plans. A brief one-shot, first time I've written these characters so sorry if they go a little OOC at parts. T for suggested secks.


Note: I don't own these characters, obviously.

~/\~

Norway stood at the end of his dock, just staring out over the waves. He loved the peaceful feel of the ocean, the sea salt in flying in his face and the gentle slap of waves against a wooden longboat. His blue eyes scanned the distant horizon as, carefully, he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the dock, one arm wrapped around a wooden post. His peace was doomed to be broken, however.

His eyes narrowed as he heard the cheerful clatter of boots on the dock, enthusiasm evident in the strides. By Thor, didn't Denmark have better things to do than disturb his quiet? Stifling a sigh, the Norweigian swung his head around to glare as the taller Dane practically bounded across the wooden planks. He didn't allow the curse that flew through his mind to pass his lips, instead sitting quietly as Denmark cheerfully made his way to the end of the dock.

"Norge! There you are!" Denmark proclaimed, self-satisfaction plain on his features. "I've been looking all over for you, and your little brother wouldn't tell me where you had gone! He's such a jerk, he should be glad the King of Northern Europe decided to ask for his help! "

"I just wanted to come out here and look at the waves, Denmark. Iceland wouldn't have known where I was," Norway replied, trying to not let his annoyance show. Denmark probably only wanted to go drinking or something, although the axe he was swinging around made it unlikely. Norway winced at the Dane's next words.

"Norway, let's go viking! We can go raid England's house like we used to!"

"Ja, if we want to get beat up," Norway replied dryly, looking up at the Dane's face for the first time. The wind from the ocean certainly wasn't helping his blond hair stay in place, not that it ever did in any circumstance. Briefly, Norway wondered if Denmark ever combed his hair, but he dismissed the thought with a scowl. That certainly wasn't going to help if he had to argue Denmark out of wanting to go raiding.

Scowling had been the wrong thing to do. When Denmark saw the expression on Norway's face, his puppy-like enthusiasm dimmed for a moment, and his eyes grew worried for a second. Norway cursed mentally again, why did Denmark have to be so easily hurt when he didn't agree with the Dane's master plans? He tried to smile, aware that the expression probably looked pained, and was rewarded by the Dane immedietly brighting up again.

Norway rose to his feet slowly, careful to not get anywhere near Denmark's axe. It was bad enough that the Dane wanted to go play Viking, he didn't want to make Denmark feel guilty for hacking off a limb or something.

"We shouldn't go raid England's house, remember that we're supposed to be peaceful now?" Norway asked, doubting that Denmark really remembered. The stupid man probably thought wooden longboats still roamed the high seas making raids, and that the only reason they didn't go viking was because the other Nordics wouldn't sail with him. Norway could practically see the gears turning in Denmark's brain as the other man digested this information. Suddenly the Dane smiled brightly.

"Then let's just go sailing, Norge! The North Sea is a great place to break out the longboats!"

"I don't want to go sailing," Norway said as he turned away to glance out at the waves, "it looks like it's going to snow again."

"A little snow never stopped a Viking! Where's your sense of adventure, did you leave it at home?" Denmark said as he reached to shake Norway, probably intending to make him regain his 'sense of adventure'. Norway didn't get the chance to reply, because as he reflexivly stepped away from the other Nordic's touch, his boot skidded in a puddle of water and he fell off the dock. Briefly he could hear the Dane's voice take on a paniced tone, but he didn't care about the Dane at the second.

Denmark dropped his axe to the planks and sank to his knees, staring into the water in shock. His fingers grasped the damp wood as he leaned forward, his eyes wide open in terror. Norway had been right next to him, and now he was gone! What had he _done_?

Denmark sat down, hard, and buried his face in his hands. Norge was dead, all because of him! What sort of friend would make another die? He stayed that way for a long time, before the thought finally broke through the barrier of grief and self-anger. He should get help!

Denmark rose to his feet and turned, starting for the house. He would call Sweden to help him find Norway, even if the other country did get on his nerves. He shrieked with fright as a wet hand grasped his shoulder,and froze in his tracks before slowly turning. He shrank back in horror from the sight that greeted him, a monster covered in water and algae!

"N-Norge! I'm s-s-sorry! Don't kill me!" he shrieked, trying to back away from the 'ghost' that had a hold of him. Anger glinted in Norway's eyes, as the other started to drag him to the side of the dock.

"'Norway, let's go sailing!'. You know what, Denmark? You know what? I'm going to sail my longboat up your **_ass_**!" Norway growled as he pulled Denmark into one of the longboats.

~/\~

Comments: I feel sorry for poor Denmark. XD He 'killed' his best friend in the world. Hopefully whatever Norway is about to do will cheer him up. ((Norway is a Viking, let's assume that he was able to survive a brief dunking into the North Sea. :P ))


End file.
